


Infinite Waiting

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quartzmon waits.  All will be Quartzmon's in due time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Xros Wars: Young Hunters Leaping Through Time  
 **Title:** Infinite Waiting  
 **Character:** Quartzmon  
 **Word Count:** 113|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A47, 101-150 word drabble; Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, #869, Quartzmon  
 **Summary:** Quartzmon waits. All will be Quartzmon's in due time.

* * *

Quartzmon was patient. 

Quartzmon waited. 

Quartzmon wanted to strike and take this world for its own, but moving too quickly would end with defeat. It had seen how those Hunters could fight when they wanted to. 

They didn't know where he hid. They never would, until it was too late. That was how he could be so patient, concealed from all eyes. 

Even the one who thought they were 'partners'. 

Quartzmon would laugh. Quartzmon did laugh, when none could hear. 

All would be done, sooner or later. 

There would be revenge on all those who sought to go against Quartzmon's will. 

There would be revenge on _everyone_ , human or Digimon. 

Why be biased? 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
